Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-5k^{7}+4k^{5}-7k^{2}) + (k^{7}-3k^{5}+6k^{2} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5k^{7}+4k^{5}-7k^{2} + k^{7}-3k^{5}+6k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 k^5} - {7 k^2} + { k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 k^5} + {6 k^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 + 1 ) k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} + { k^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-4k^{7}+k^{5}-k^{2}$